metalslugfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:JeagerEX12/My Metal Slug Attack Unit wishlist
That game is much more interesting than the previous MS Defense. Now here's my unit wish list for the game. It also includes those ones from Metal Slug 1st & 2nd Mission that aren't in this game but with remade sprites like what they done to Gimlet and Red Eye. NOTE: I am NOT including Holiday variants of an existing characters like Everlasting Summer ones because these made the game unbalanced and replacing the Special Rare versions. That's why I did not include all of those in my list. UPDATE: REGULAR ARMY NORMAL/RARE UNITS - Regular Cadet (Regular Army recruits that was seen in the beginning of Metal Slug Advance mission) - Regular Bazooka Soldier - Regular Shielded Soldier - Regular Rifleman - Regular Gatling Soldier - Regular Mortar Man - Regular Paratrooper - Regular Commander - Elite Regular Soldier (Same as the Amadeus HMG Infantry since the AS own are now purple) - Regular Biker Infantry - Regular Army Tank (Recolored Nikita's tank in green and a regular army soldier riding on it. We need more non-slug regular army vehicles) - Regular Army Jeep (Based on a Landseek early concept. It is a roofless MV-280A with a machine gun mounted on it.) - Regular Army Truck - Landseek P.O.W (With a Regular Army Bazooka Soldier on it) - SV-000 Prototype (Redrawn sprites) - SV-001 Bronze (With Tarma driving it) - SV-002 (Based on one of the concept artwork. Off course, Tarma will be driving it since he has a good skills on piloting Slug vehicles) - Blue SV-001 (not the one that Marco is using or an unmmaned slug that programmed by MS-Alice, but the unique one in Universal Metal Slug: Triumph with Alisa Stewart as a pilot) - Black Hound Slug (Not the MS5 boss, but the one in Metal Slug Advance without a vulcan cannon and laser instead it fires an Enemy Chaser. Maybe either Walter Ryan or Tyra Elson driving it) - Slug Comet (Not the Slug Flyer, but it is based on an unused feature in MS5) - Protogunner (Leona) - Slug Attacker (Amber's customized Slug Gunner without Amber herself). - Slug Trolley - R-Shobu Ver. PF (Green variant) - Forklift (Only playable in Metal Slug Defense, but not in Metal Slug Attack) - Mars People Ally (An ally martian who appeared in metal slug 6 but in different look and color) - Achilles (As a per-acquisition unit) - Amir (A new character that is exclusive to Metal Slug XX Online, not the PSP version of Metal Slug 7) - Bersek - Navel - Selina (Exclusive character from Metal Slug Revolution in 16-bit sprites.) - Special Alice (This one is an SV-002) - Special Alisa - Special Amber (She's riding a blue Slug Attacker) - Special Ami (Dark green repaint but less buffed and her special attack is similar to Special Clone Abby. Please don't make any holiday version of her.) - Special Fio Ver. 2 (Based on her appearance in Metal Slug 3 (Pachinko) which is in pink outfit carrying a bazooka, not the same Special Fio riding her own Slug Flyer) - Special Heidern (Based on his KOF XIV appearance) - Special Leona (Based on her KOF XIV appearance) - Special Louise - Special Marco Ver. 2 (Same as Special Marco but without parachute) - Special Madoka Aikawa - Special M.D.P.S - Mz3 - Special Midori (Same color as her Box Crank version but her supporting mecha are in different colors) - Special Molly - Special Nathalie - Special Nikita (Riding her new KT-21 instead of a blue Di-Cokka). - Special Reika (Only has her Umbrella shotgun as primary weapon for short range, gatling gun for long range, and a bazooka as her special attack similar to Madoka Aikawa) - Special Rita (With new makeover like Special Allen Jr. which is now wearing a belt with a star buckle) - Special Rumi Aikawa - Special Tarma Ver. 2 (Based on Metal Slug 2 character art which he appears in green vest, not the one riding a Drill Slug) - Special Ulala - Tabomba (Renamed as "Big Boss Ray" due to a controversial reasons mostly in the Philippines such as the following words "Taba" means "fat" and "Bomba" means "bomb" in Tagalog/Filipino) (As a per-acquisition unit) - Tequila (The only missing character from 2nd mission since we had Gimlet and Red Eye. If he is in the game, maybe he appears to be a rebel army soldier in dark green and wielding a special pistol) (As a per-acquisition unit) SUPER RARE UNITS - Quake Marco (Since we got Crazy Ralf (Fire), Lightning Fio (Electric), and Jet Clark (Ice)) - Wave Leona (Same as above) - Super Devil Fio (Since we got a Super Devil Tarma in the upcoming Extra Ops, but this is the only protagonist missing to complete all in their Super Devil forms) (This should be as either a Step Up Crank or an event boss unit) - Rubhaldeen (Based on one of the character concepts in Metal Slug Zero. It is a Regular Army counterpart of Abul Abbas) - Ling-Chao (Same as above) - Racchus (A Mr T/BA Baracus of Metal Slug. He can use Allen O Neil as a base sprite but in dark skin with a black mohawk) - Michiko (Based on one of the character concept art in the first Metal Slug which is actually a rejected player characters before Marco & Tarma in the final game) - Phil (Same as above) - Chris (Based on one of the character concept art in the first Metal Slug which is seen in the PS1 manual) - Alexander (Same as above) - Helton (Exclusive character from Metal Slug Revolution in 16-bit sprites. A tough Australian outback) - Tilde (Exclusive character from Metal Slug Revolution in 16-bit sprites. An African-American commando) - Madeline (Exclusive character from Metal Slug Revolution in 16-bit sprites. A blonde female special agent. In MSR, her name is Nikita but she will be renamed to Madeline in Metal Slug Attack to avoid conflict with the female tank commander.) - Matilda (Exclusive character from Metal Slug Revolution in 16-bit sprites. A Regular Army scientist from the future that has a similar appearance to Navy) - A Regular Army counterpart of any female ninja character (Possibly Shizuka's rival) - Green Regular Army Helicopter - Mecha Slug (Not Slug Gunner or a Slug Gigant, but is one of the concept art from the first game) - Golden Phoenix - Based on a golden slug from the pachinko. REBEL ARMY NORMAL/RARE UNITS - Gyrocopter Infantry (Remake version of those enemies in Metal Slug 2nd Mission) - Bazooka Biker - Rebel Heavy Grenadier (Based on one that is found in a secret image that found in every Metal Slug game with a pipe bomb instead of a grenade) - Rebel Commander (Based on a character concept for Metal Slug Zero and enemies that appeared in Metal Slug Revolution) - Future Shield Soldier - Future Bazooka Soldier (In Foot) - Without using the Big Gate. - Future Rocket Bomb Soldier - Chemical Soldier (Based on one that is found in a secret image that found in every Metal Slug game) - MV-280B - MV-280C - MV-280C Future Variant - Landseek (With anti-aircraft gun) - Di-Cokka Ver. F - KT-21 - Scrap Tower - Formor Ver. F - Eaca-B Mk II - Eaca-B Ver. F - Flying Tara Mk II - Flying Tara Ver. F - Spike Bunker - Double Bunker - Hill Bunker - AA Cannon - Rebel Slug (It is actually Hilde Garn's slug without Hilde Garn himself) - Rocket Bradley (It's a Bradley vehicle with a large rocket on it) - Iron Panzer (Based on one of the Iron Iso early concepts) - Granzier (Flame Di-Cokka-like vehicle that appears on Grazia's special attack) - Special Abigail - Special Allen O'Neil - Special Dion - Special Donald Morden (Regular General Morden fight on foot without riding his own personal vehicle, not a recolored Morden. Off coarse with illustration.) - Special Edda - Special Grazia (She can fight without summoning her Granzier. Just her flamethrower and fire grenades) - Special Julia (She can fight without her jeep riding on it but she fights like Allen Jr. which is shown in the unused concept) - Special Loretta - Special Norah - Special Nova - Macba - Hilde Garn - Lt. Wired SUPER RARE UNITS - Col. Tender (A former Regular Army member who defected to the Rebel Army) - Kanan (Antagonist from 2nd Mission but he attacks with bazooka without riding in his Rocket UFO which is similar to Robot Morden from MS4) - Lord Victor (Exclusive character from Metal Slug Revolution in 16-bit sprites.) - Tetsuyuki+ - Mini-Bata - Flame Nokona (Since we had Abigail and Beatriz riding in their own Iron Nokona. Now this time is Grazia riding on it) - Hairbuster Riberts Mk-II - Bake-Kujira (A tank that attached in the huge hermit's body) - Rebel Train - Rebel VTOL - Mecha Kaiju - Rocket UFO - Terrain Carrier - Kaladgolg - Worm Mecha - Fall Mecha - Bull Cutter - The Keesi II MK-2(IV)(Based on the boss in Universal Metal Slug: Tank Conspiracy) - Hellfire (Fully scaled sprite instead of a half-sprite in the game) - Spiderbot - Cyclops Robot (Not the Crablops from Metal Slug 7) - M-32 Water Carrier Plane - Metal Rear Mk-II (A Rebel variant of the Ptolemaic Army one except in blue) - Morden's Battleship - Tarantula (Based on one of the concepts that never appeared in the game) PTOLEMAIC ARMY NORMAL/RARE UNITS - Rocket Biker Ver P.M - Ptolemaic Patrol Robot - Wall Drone - Armor Unit (The only Ptolemaic mecha units that are missing in MSA) - Grenade Unit - Laser Unit - Masked Soldier (Leader) - Ptolemaic Commander (Air Force) - Landseek Ver. P.M - R-Shobu Mk-II Ver. PM (Not the gatling variant) - Special Anastasia IV (Without her bodyguards that accompanied her) - Special Chunyan - Special Dragunov ver. Rebellion (In foot version of the Step Up unit) - Special Maria - Special Miharu - Special Owen - Special Sho - Special Simon (With a purple sniper) - Special Veronica (Has a same abilities and attacks as Christmas Veronica) - Ptolemaic Sergeant (Reuses Allen's sprite with a Wall Crawler pilot head on it) SUPER RARE UNITS - Michelle (Another mechanic for the Ptolemaic who will replace Caroline if she defects to the independent faction heroes) - Rukz (Male commando of the Ptolemaic Army) - Sid (Ptolemaic Lead Sergeant) - Demigra (Not a Dragon Ball character with a same name, but he is a male Ptolemaic sorcerer who is Ptolemaios's apprentice.) - Ptolemaic Gigant (Ptolemaic variant of the Rebel Gigant with a Wall Crawler pilot instead of Allen) - Evil Spirit Incarnate (We definitely need him in the game but less overpowered. He attacks the same way as the Aeshi Nero and the Monoeye UFO. Not the one that appear in the special attack) SPACE ARMY NORMAL/RARE UNITS - Zombie (Young Man) - The only missing zombie in Metal Slug attack. - Clone Marco (Zombie) - Standard rare, not as a pre-aquisition unit. - Clone Eri (Zombie) - Standard rare, not as a pre-aquisition unit. - Clone Tarma (Zombie) - Standard rare, not as a pre-aquisition unit. - UFO (Not the Martian Mini-UFO) - Elite Invader Squad - Gemini Black (Separated version of the Box Crank unit which only use one special attack) - Gemini White (Separated version of the Box Crank unit which only use one special attack) - Special Annette - Special Ariadna (With a proper clothing that covers her body. Maybe she will be back in the future extra ops as state by Abigail that she will return for revenge at the end of the event) - Special Halle (With a Dai-Manji support attack instead of a Rugname) - Special Percier - Mars Slug (An alien variant of a Metal Slug tank with a unique turret) SUPER RARE UNITS - Golden Hunter Lord - Mars Battle UFO - Alien Floating Structure - Fake Rootmars (Too bad, the one in the Snatch Wars prize is just appears as a Mars People Officer special attack) INDEPENDENT ARMY (Individual Heroic characters, Amadeus Syndicate, various creatures and warriors like mummies and pirates and more who aren't part of any faction. Also defected Rebels and Ptolemaics who aren't join the Regular Army but they fight for the good side instead of evil.) NORMAL/RARE UNITS - Hunter (MS6 Enemies that does not appeared in any mobile games) - Poacher (Based on one of the Hunters concept art which he wields a rifle. Original to MSA) - Lady Vampire (Original to MSA, could be a recolored just like the Mummy Cats) - Ghost Soldier (Not a Halloween soldier or a pirate ghost from the previous extra ops events.) - Samurai Captain - Oguma's Bodyguard - Amadeus Commander (Remake version of Ptolemaic Commander) - Girida-O (Amadeus) - Chinese Soldier (A Chinese Soldier armed with pistol for long range attacks and stick grenades for special attack) - Zulu Native (Another natives who aren't allies with Morden, Amadeaus, and the Ptolemaic) - Special Alma (Starts with her normal human form which is seen in the concept art then she transform into her beast form as her special attack) - Special Amadeus (Based on one of his unused sprites. He fight on foot rather than riding his own war machine and summoning his bodyguards which is similar to Beatriz) - Special Elena - Special Elysion - Special Esther - Special First Baby - Special HMT - Special Ichima (I believe that the Independent Army will be facing Morden in the next United Front. Maybe this one she will walk on foot rather than flooting but still fight with her puppet) - Special Iron Fortress (Dark Blue or purple repaint) - Special Jin (Has an ability to direct attack to any opponent and with a monkey assistant that throws bananas on them) - Special Licht SUPER RARE UNITS - Banderas Hottori (Another special guest character from KOF series. - Najd (Another special guest character from KOF series. She is El Dorado's right-hand woman who will counter against Abul Abbas and his right hand Aisha). - Zarina (Another special guest character from KOF series) - Oguma (He had never appeared in any 2D Metal Slug games. This one he can summon his bodyguards just like Special Beatriz) - Chainsaw Maniac (Based on an unseen secret image. Maybe a guy wearing a hockey mask and has a chainsaw arm similar to Ash Williams) - Werewolf (Original to MSA) - Frankenstein Monster (Original to MSA) - Adventure Jake (Indiana Jones like character with a whip and pistol which is similar to Whip from KOF. He is the best guy to fight the Rebel Army, Ptolemaic and some deadly creatures like Mummies) - Lugus (Metal Slug 3D Boss in 2D sprite) Category:Blog posts